


Wake Up Kiss

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Cock & Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, HYDRA Trash Party, Homophobic Language, M/M, Objectification, Pain, Somnophilia, amputation (offscreen), forced penetration, fragile masculinity, fuckpotato, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Would you look at this," Rumlow says. It’s hard not to look at this, whenthisis Hydra’s prized super soldier, strapped to an operation table, missing not only his metal arm, but all other limbs as well. Where his arms and legs used to be, golden rings of some kind are screwed into the respective flesh. The metal arm has been removed so only the shoulder part remains, leaving not even a stump behind.Rollins stares. "I never knew you could take the arm off," he says eventually.___Or: The Winter Solider pissed off Brock Rumlow. Maybe he shouldn't have.





	Wake Up Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the fuckpotato trope, please proceed with caution. It basically deals with the concept of quadruple amputee!Winter Soldier being raped by HYDRA. 
> 
> Well. Just making sure you didn't end up here by accident.

"Would you look at this," Rumlow says. It’s hard not to look at this, when _this_ is Hydra’s prized super soldier, strapped to an operation table, missing not only his metal arm, but all other limbs as well. Where his arms and legs used to be, golden rings of some kind are screwed into the respective flesh. The metal arm has been removed so only the shoulder part remains, leaving not even a stump behind.

Rollins stares. "I never knew you could take the arm off," he says eventually.

Rumlow laughs, hysterical. "That’s it, that’s what bothers you about this picture?"

Rollins ignores him, taking in the sight before them. "Why did they do it?" Then his eyes go wide. "Wait – not because he kicked you, right?"

Rumlow’s eyes glimmer dangerously for a second, but then he just snorts. "Nah, if anything that was the last straw. They’ve been toying with the idea for a while now. Four enhanced limbs are better than one, I guess." He traces the freshly healed, still very pink skin at the soldier’s hip where metal eats into flesh. The procedure seems very recent.

"When we need him functional, we attach them here. And we’ll no longer have the storage problem."

Rollins raises an eyebrow at him and Rumlow shrugs. "We’re done with the mission, we pop 'em right off again. No more super security cells, a trolley will do." He smiles. "Even if he goes wild again, what’s he gonna do? Throw a fit on the floor like a child at the supermarket?"

Rollins considers this, humming. Makes sense, but he still feels nauseous at the sight. He wonders what happened to the missing limbs, if they’re still around somewhere. He side-eyes the wide drawers lining the wall.

"Does he know?"

Rumlow grunts. "I doubt they told him. He’ll see when he wakes up."

"Jeez."

"Mmh, and I’m the babysitter. He’ll be out for another hour or so, but even the way he is now they won’t leave him unguarded. Feel free to keep me company."

"Yeah, think I’ll pass," Rollins says. "I got a 16 hour shift behind me and I still got some paperwork to do before I can turn in." He’s about to leave, when Rumlow asks. "Do you wanna see a trick?"

Rollins gives him that very, very tired look. "Make it quick."

Rumlow’s smile stretches so far he’s showing teeth, it looks irritatingly creepy, and only when there’s a low sound from the table’s head side Rollins jumps and looks down. Rumlow presses his thumb into the swollen ridge of flesh at the asset’s hip.

"What are you –" Rollins falls silent as as Rumlow digs his thumb in hard, and the asset _moans_.

"Look." Rumlow gestures towards the soldier’s groin, and sure enough there's something to see: the asset’s dick filling up underneath Rumlow’s ministrations.

Rollins stares. "What the actual fuck."

Rumlow chuckles. "If that ain’t the truth." Taking a closer look himself, he says: "Mag told me. They dosed him up with some pretty hardcore stuff to keep him down for the procedure. How’s that for a side effect?"

Rumlow grins, digging his nails into the freshly healed wound. Another slurred moan from above, obviously pained this time, and Rumlow presses down harder. By the time Rumlow’s made his way all around the golden insert, prodding and poking, the soldier’s skin has turned from pink to angry red, and his cock juts out in a similar color.

Rumlow looks smug. "Mag says when they clamped the leg ones in, he came."

"Jesus," Rollins huffs. All of this is sick, and the sight before him makes him nauseous; half a body, pale and flat but for that flushed dick flagging up obscenely. It’s disgusting. It’s all kinds of _wrong_.

"They should have cut that thing off, too," he murmurs.

"Hm." Rumlow looks at the asset’s dick thoughtfully, and eventually reaches out and gives it a squeeze. The soldier’s entire body (what’s left of it, Jesus fucking Christ) surges up to meet Rumlow’s touch, who withdraws immediately, laughing. "Kinda cruel, don’t you think? Now he’s got no more hands to take care of that."

Rollins shoots him an irritated look. "Not his biggest problem, I’d say."

Rumlow makes a sound of mocked sympathy. "Aw, come one. Right now it looks like a pretty big problem." He pats the soldier’s flank. "Don’t worry boy, I’m not gonna leave you hanging."

He nods at Rollins. "Hand me a glove, will you?" He gestures at the metal table near the asset’s head.

"Are you serious," Rollins asks. "Do you – no. Tell me you don’t actually wanna _jerk off the Winter Soldier_."

Rumlow smiles, darkly, and leans over the table to grab a glove from the box himself. He puts it on his left hand with relish. It doesn’t quite sit right, but Rumlow looks satisfied.

"Oh no," he replies, half to Rollins and half to the strapped body beneath him. "He’d like that, you know? He’d really like my hand on his dick right now." The soldier’s body shivers as Rumlow runs a gloved index finger down his erection so lightly they barely touch. Rumlow hums. And then he drops his finger lower. "But that’s not what he gets."

By now, Rollins can guess what’s about to happen, yet he stares transfixed as Rumlow’s gloved finger creeps between the asset’s butt cheeks. Rumlow goes slow, almost tenderly. Rollins can’t help but watch as his finger disappears inside the asset, who sucks in a breath. His dick twitches.

"Yeah," Rumlow coos. "That’s more like it." Rumlow looks up at Rollins, who shifts uncomfortably at the sight before him. "You know," Rumlow says, "I always suspected he’d like this. Even before." He laughs softly and turns his eyes back on the asset, rubbing its flank with his free hand. "Right, soldier? That’s why you act all mighty and scary, so nobody suspects all you really want is having your fag hole played with until you nut all over yourself."

He starts moving, slowly fingerfucking the asset. From the looks of it, it doesn’t go easy.

Rollins licks his dry lips. "Don’t you need something to slick that up?"

"Nah," Rumlow shakes his head. "He can take it. In fact, I think he appreciates the little extra sting. Don’t you, asset?"

As if prompted, he lines up a second finger. It doesn’t fit, until it does, until the asset’s hole just sucks it in. It sighs in discomfort. Its dick is leaking.

"There you go. Isn’t it nice to finally get what you always wanted? I hope you like it, because you can’t touch that ugly dick anymore and I’ll personally make sure nobody else is gonna do it, ever. The only reason we’ll let you keep it is so you can show us how much you love it up the ass."

He starts picking up the pace, pushing deep into the asset’s body. Rollins scrunches up his nose at the rising smell of rubber. The asset’s sighs get more intense and it looks as if he tries to jerk away. Its dick is rock hard, dangling up and down with the force of Rumlow’s punches.

"Get that _thing_ out of my face," Rumlow growls in that tone that makes Rollins step forward and press the asset’s dick down without thinking twice.

"Look at those ugly balls," Rumlow says. "Look how full they are again, what a perf. Maybe we should’ve cut that junk off after all. Maybe one day we will."

With his free hand slaps the asset’s balls so hard the body on table twists in his restrains. The second slap is even louder, only drowned out be the raw sound out of the asset’s throat, and Rumlow bares his teeth and shoves his fingers in knuckles deep as he hauls off again.

The last punch has the asset squeal like he’s dying, and thick spurts of come spill through Rollins’ fingers.

He’s so surprised he yanks his hand away but Rumlow catches him, pushes it back on the asset’s cock, so they're both holding it in position as the asset makes a huge mess over his abdomen, all the way up to his chest.

"Oh yeah," Rumlow says lowly and Rollins shivers as he glances over at Rumlow’s eyes, hard and cold. When he lets go, Rollins quickly wipes out a handkerchief to clean his hand.

There’s a rustling sound as Rumlow takes off the glove, leaving its finger stuffed inside the asset, rest dangling out obscenely.

He straightens up and Rollins looks away quickly, trying not to acknowledge the prominent bulge in Rumlow's pants.

"Thanks for your help," Rumlow says. "You better take care of that paperwork now."

Rollins knows an order when he hears one. The asset’s wheezing in his ears, he walks off, even though he’d rather run, seeing Rumlow looming over that stripped body with a merciless expression on his face.

He draws the heavy door shut behind him to make it close faster, and he’s never been so happy in his life that the medical cabinets are soundproof.

___

 

They don’t get to talk in private again until a few hours later. Rumlow invites himself to Rollins’ apartment, helping himself to a beer from the fridge.

Rollins leans against a cupboard, arms crossed. "You fucked him, didn’t you?"

Rumlow smiles down at the beer can and takes a sip. "You sure you wanna know?"

"Yes."

Rumlow wipes his mouth. "Somebody needed to show him his place. Nearly split him in half, too. Most satisfying thing I’ve done in a while, and that’s saying something."

They sit down on the couch, and Rumlow leans back, resting one foot on the small table before them.

"Took some time in the making though. I was so ready for it when you left, but he was still mostly out, and I wanted him to really know what’s happening." He glances over.

"You didn’t think I had that much restraint in me, did you? Ha! I waited for almost twenty minutes. Wasn’t idle though, did some cleaning up. Can’t leave him there with a rubber glove half dangling out of his asshole, right?"

"Thank god," Rollins grunts. "I was worried you’d hand him to the techs like that."

Rumlow laughs. "Of course not. Wouldn’t do to have it fall out so easily. Na, I pushed it right up into his belly."

Rollins almost chokes. "You what?"

"Yeah. Used the baton though, not my hand. Wouldn’t wanna get _that_ intimate with it."

He licks his lips at the memory. "I was really slow and careful about it, I promise. Jeez, he seemed so uncomfortable though. Guess I pushed too deep, but like, he made those pained grunting noises and it kinda got to me. I was so hard I was seeing stars by then, but I had to make my way through half the glove box until he finally came to."

Rollins’ eyes go wide. "You pushed – all those gloves …"

Rumlow nods with satisfaction. "I hope the techs won’t find them before the wipe. They’ll probably give him all kinds of cramps and when he finds them later, he won’t know how they got there. Seems like a suitable welcome present to his new life."

"Jeez," Rollins murmurs. He sighs. "So then what?"

"At some point he finally stirred for real and tried to speak, so I took that as I sign and lined up. Ah." He hums. Rollins notices how the memory makes Rumlow’s trousers bulge again. He doesn’t even try to hide it.

"I think me going balls deep in one single stroke was what really jolted him awake eventually. What can I say? Kissed the princess awake." He laughs fondly.

"You cannot imagine what it was like. At first, he was confused, took him a while to understand what was going on, that his limbs were gone permanently. But then, wow. He _freaked_."

"No wonder," Rollins murmurs.

"Yeah. I mean, that was like a full blown panic attack, his breathing got so bad for a while I thought he’d suffocate on me, but man, I never had my dick milked as thoroughly as that."

Rollins stares, imagining Rumlow bent over that naked, hyperventilating torso.

"I undid his restraints," Rumlow says.

"You… what?"

"Yeah, I wanted to really feel him twitch underneath me, to try fend me off and fail. Oh boy," Rumlow says dreamily. "He put up such a fight."

"He was still screaming then and wow, I fucked him so hard I made him _sing_." Rumlow has to shift to a more bearable position to sit. "Flipped him onto his belly after a while, make him take it like a bitch. Grabbed him by the hair and got so carried away I halfway climbed on top of him to get it in deeper. Shit, I fucked the spit right out of his mouth."

Rumlow adjusts himself again. "Not to brag, but I held on for pretty long, too. He was almost catatonic by the time I filled him up, eyes and mouth wide open, heaving into the table." He shakes his head. "Single best orgasm of my life, and straight into those ruined guts none the less."

"Tell me you used a condom though?"

Rumlow whistles through his teeth. "Hell no. Nothing could have stopped me from dumping my load right inside him after that."

"But – they’ll notice!"

"I hope so! The techs, they’re cowards, but I think when they see what’s possible they get a few ideas of their own. To be honest I’d be surprised if they didn’t just take turns doing to very same thing to him."

Rollins curses. "Wow."

Rumlow laughs. "Well. If he’d been less arrogant, he might have acquired fewer enemies. As it is, it’s pretty hard to feel sorry for him. And he won’t remember anyway once they put him in the chair after." He rubs his chin. "You know, I hope he won’t remember that he’s got no limbs either. His reaction was so precious, I’d like to see it again sometime."

He slaps Rollins’ shoulder. "By the way: If all goes well, there’s gonna be a test run with the new and improved asset next week. I signed us up."

"You – ugh. Me too?"

"Of course! Now don’t look so sour, I’m sure if you’d let yourself relax for once, you’d enjoy playing with the asset too."

Rollins grunts. "I doubt it."

"Come on, it’s not gay. The asset’s like, not even human." He chuckles. "Anyway, does Collins or Rodriguez have a bigger cock?"

"What?"

"What what? You showered together this morning!"

"I wasn’t _looking_ , Jesus fuck."

Rumlow snorts. "Well, look tomorrow. I’m supposed to put together a team of seven, and the soldier’s crossed so many people, I need to come up with some additional parameters."

He finishes his beer with a satisfied sigh and rises. "Only the best for our asset, right?"

Smiling, he crushes the can and whistles a cheerful tune as he leaves.


End file.
